Krillin proposes
by kirbystarwarrior
Summary: Fortunately for Krillin, 18 is willing to accept his proposal. Unfortunately for him, the only way she'll accept it is with a fight. Krillin will have to struggle harder than ever before to marry the woman he loves. But Krillin wishes she was just a little bit weaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Yamcha and Krillin were rapidly punching, blocking, kicking, and dodging each other on one of several islands. Krillin saw an opening, punched Yamcha in the gut, and kicked him away.**

 **Yamcha stood up. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha charged at Krillin, his hands and fingers in a position similar to claws. Krillin dodged each strike before he punched Yamcha in the gut again. "Ugh...not bad Krillin. But don't forget that I'm not alone!"**

 **Krillin suddenly found himself being unable to move. "Wh-what the?!" He noticed that Chiaotzu, hovering slightly above the ground that Yamcha and Krillin were on, was holding out his hands towards Krillin.**

 **"Remember when I did this against you in the tournament?" Chiaotzu asked Krillin.**

 **"Here I come Krillin!" Yamcha began to charge at Krillin.**

 _'This isn't good.'_ **Krillin thought.** _'I got to remember how I handled Chiaotzu's attack before.'_ **Krillin suddenly remembered. "Hey, Chiaotzu! What's 9-5?"**

 **"Uh..." Chiaotzu started counting on his fingers, stopping his telekinetic hold on Krillin.**

 **Krillin smiled. As Yamcha was about to kick him, Krillin ducked, and then rised his head upwards, hitting Yamcha in the place no man wants to be hit. "Owwww." Krillin started rubbing his head in pain.**

 **Yamcha made a few high pitched noises, before falling to the ground.**

 **"Hey, forgetting about somebody Krillin?!" Krillin looked up, and saw Tien hovering high in the air. Tien held up a finger, and pointed down at Krillin. "DODON RAY!" A beam of energy came out of Tien's fingers, heading down towards Krillin. Krillin jumped out of the way, only to get shot in the arm from another beam from behind.**

 **"I'm still fighting you!" Chiaotzu picked up a large rock with telekinesis, and hurled it at Krillin. Krillin flew up into the air to dodge, but was wide open to be kicked in the back by Tien.**

 **"Honestly, I don't know what you were expecting when you challenged all of us at one." Tien told Krillin. He repeatedly punched and kicked Krillin before knocking him into the ocean. "Had enough yet Krillin?!" Chiaotzu flew next to Tien.**

 **Krillin surfaced up. "Here I come!" He flew towards both Chiaotzu and Tien. He put his hands close to the center of his face, and closed his eyes. "Solar Flare!" A blinding white light came out.**

 **"Aughh! I can't see anything!" Chiaotzu put his hands on his eyes, leaving him wide open for Krillin to hammer Chiaotzu all the way to the ground where Yamcha was.**

 **Krillin later tried to punch Tien in the face, but Tien grabbed his arm, and threw him several feet away. "What the? How come you aren't blinded?"**

 **"Who do you think you found out about the solar flare from? I can get around my own technique. I covered all of my eyes before you used it."**

 **While in the air, Krillin and Tien rapidly exchanged blows with each other. On one of the islands, Yamcha stood up, still in pain. "Damn you Krillin." Yamcha cupped his hands. "Ka...me...ha...me..." A large blue cluster of energy began to form in between his hands. "HAAAAAAAA!" Yamcha fired a stream of blue energy at Krillin and Tien.**

 **Krillin and Tien briefly stopped fighting, and both got out of the way of the attack. "Yamcha, you idiot! You could have hit me to!" Tien yelled.**

 **"Sorry about that!" Yamcha yelled back.**

 **Tien left himself vulnerable. Krillin hammered Tien towards the island. Yamcha was hit by the falling Tien, knocking him the the ground. Krillin them cupped his hands, and built up ki in between them.**

 **Tien and Yamcha stood up. Tien also woke up Chiaotzu for him to stand up as well. "You really want to go through with this Krillin!? We can counter your Kamehameha with our own attacks!" Yamcha told hm.**

 **"Ka...me..."**

 **"I don't know what he's thinking. How can he expect to overpower all three of us at once?" Yamcha cupped his hands. "Ka...me..."**

 **Chiaotzu began to charge up energy in his finger. "Dodon..."**

 **The ki in between Krillin's hands grew larger, as did the ki in Yamcha's. "Ha...me..." they both said.**

 **Tien formed a diamond shape with his fingers, and aimed at Krillin. He made sure to not use too much energy so he wouldn't kill Krillin, or himself. "Tri-Beam..."**

 **"HA!" Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all yelled.**

 **"Ray!" Chiaotzu yelled.**

 **Large beams of energy came out of the hands (or in Chiaotzu's case, finger) from all four of them. Krillin's Kamehameha heading towards the combined attacks of Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.**

 **"You can't over power our attacks combined Krillin!" Yamcha yelled.**

 **Krillin was well aware of that. Honestly, Tien's Tri-Beam alone would probably be enough to overpower his attack. "Here goes nothing!" Krillin jerked his hands to the side, causing his entire blast to bend. "I'm not aiming for you guys!"**

 **His wave of energy hit the island that the three were standing on. The island exploded, blasting Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu upwards, before they all fell into the sea. Unfortunately for Krillin, their attacks still reached him. Krillin began to block. "GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" A huge explosion occured. When the dust cleared up, Krillin was panting in exhaustion, clothes tattered, and he barely had enough energy to fly.**

 **"Yo-you guys... had enough yet?!" Krillin asked in between breaths. There was no response from them. "Uh...guys?" Still no response. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu began to sink into the sea. "Uh-Oh."**

* * *

 **All four of them were lying down on a grassy plain. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were still coughing up water. "You didn't have to nearly drown us you know." Yamcha told Krillin.**

 **"I saved you guys didn't I?" Krillin replied. "So anyway, are you guys ready to fight again soon?"**

 **"We didn't bring any senzu's with us Krillin. We'll need way more time to rest, including you." Tien told him.**

 **"I know, I know. But I need to get stronger quickly to get her to accept. I guess I'm rushing."**

 **"Accept what?" A voice asked. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all looked up and noticed that Piccolo was hovering in the air.**

 **"Piccolo? What are you doing here?" Yamcha asked.**

 **Piccolo hovered down to where Krillin was. "You've been pushing yourself too hard over the past couple of days."**

 **"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" Krillin asked.**

 **"Gohan and Bulma are worried about you. They told me that you've been picking fights with anybody you can. You've been training at 100 times normal gravity every night. And you've barely been getting any sleep."**

 **"Actually, he chickened out when we asked if he was going to fight Vegeta yesterday." Chiaotzu said.**

 **"You don't have to tell him that!"**

 **"This is about #18, isn't it?" Piccolo asked.**

 **"Well...yeah." Krillin admitted.**

* * *

 ** _"You want to do what?" Android #18 asked Krillin._**

 ** _"I want to m-m-marry you." Krillin told her._**

 ** _"First of all, it's barely been a year since we met each other. Second of all, we never even went on a date. You're really jumping the gun. Finally, what makes you think I'd say yes?"_**

 ** _"I-I don't know. I just really like you so I..."_**

 ** _"It was pretty obvious that you liked me. That doesn't mean I like you." 18 told him. Krillin said nothing, but was clearly upset. 18 sighed. "You know what, fine. I will marry you."_**

 ** _Krillin got excited. "Really?! Tha-!"_**

 ** _"On one condition." Android 18 interrupted. "You'll have to fight me for it."_**

* * *

 **"So I've been training non-stop the past month so I can stand a chance against her when we fight." Krillin told Piccolo.**

 **Piccolo closed his eyes, saying nothing for a few seconds. He then opened them. "Frieza."**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **"You're about as strong as Frieza was when he was in his third form."**

 **"Really? That's great!" Yamcha yelled.**

 **"No. It really isn't." Tien told him.**

 **"Vegeta and Trunks were way stronger than that when they fought 18, and they stood no chance against her." Krillin said.**

 **"That's why I'm telling you to give up on your training. There's no way you'll be stronger than 18. And you'll die from exhaustion if you push yourself too hard." Piccolo said.**

 **Krillin hung his head. "You're right Piccolo. But I can't help myself. I love her."**

 **Piccolo turned around. "If you want to keep training like this, go ahead. You can die for all I care. I only came to warn you because Gohan asked me to." Piccolo flew away.**

 **"Good to know that Piccolo's still Mr. Sunshine." Yamcha said.**

 **"Don't listen to what he says Krillin." Chiaotzu said. "You can beat 18 in a fight if you keep getting stronger. I know it!"**

 **"Thanks Chiaotzu. But I don't think Piccolo wants me to give up."**

 **"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked.**

 **"He pretty clearly told you to give up." Tien told Krillin.  
**

 **"He told me to give up on how I've been training. He said I'll never be stronger than 18. But I'm pretty sure he has something else in mind." Krillin said.**

 **"I'm still confused." Yamcha said.**

 **"Don't worry about it." Krillin flew up into the air. A few minutes later, he arrived at the lookout high in the sky. Krillin saw Mr. Popo watering plants, and Piccolo meditating. "Hey Mr. Popo." Krillin said.**

 **"Hello Krillin. Piccolo told me to expect you."**

 **"He did? So I was right then!" Krillin turned to Piccolo. "Training with you is the best way to beat 18 isn't it?"**

 **Piccolo stood up. "Good to know that you realized what I meant. But I'm not just going to be your sparring partner like the others were. I'm going to be teaching you."**

 **"And I'll be glad to help you." Mr. Popo said.**

 **Krillin nodded. "Alright then. I'm ready to start."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Popo was effortlessly dodging each of Krillin's punches with mere tilts to the head. Krillin tried to punch Mr. Popo in the stomach, but Mr. Popo grabbed his leg, and threw him to the ground. "You're never going to stand a chance against her at this rate." Piccolo told Krillin.**

 **"I know, I know!" Krillin stood up and fired several ki blasts at Mr. Popo. Instead, from his entire body, a shockwave of energy was released that deflected all of the ki blasts.**

 **"Is that all Krillin?" Mr. Popo asked.**

 **"Far from it!" Krillin cupped his hands, building up ki. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Krillin fired a blue wave of energy at Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo simply smiled, and opened his mouth, allowing the kamehameha to go inside his mouth before he swallowed it.**

 **Mr. Popo burped. "Excuse me."**

 **"Did...did you just..." Krillin was interrupted by being punched in the face by Mr. Popo.**

 **"Don't leave yourself wide open." Piccolo told Krillin. "18 can beat you with a single hit if she wants to."**

 **"Thanks for reminding me." Krillin stood up. "But...that punch didn't hurt too badly."**

 **"Of course not. You're far stronger than I am." Mr. Popo answered.**

 **"But you haven't even broken a sweat yet."**

 **"Strength isn't the only thing that matters Krillin." Before Krillin could notice, Mr. Popo was suddenly behind him. "You need to know this if you're going to fight 18." He kicked Krillin towards a pillar.**

 **"Grrr." Krillin rushed to Mr. Popo and put his hands near the center of his face. "Solar Flare!" A blinding white light came, forcing Mr. Popo to close his eyes. "You're wide open now!" Krillin tried to punch Mr. Popo, but once again, his arm was caught and he was thrown to the ground. "What the?!"**

 **"You're far too used to fighting opponents who rely on their eyes." Mr. Popo told him. "It's true that I can't see you. But that doesn't mean I'm any more helpless to your attacks than before. Your breathing, your energy, the movements in the atmosphere that you make. Me being blinded doesn't change anything."**

 **Krillin moved at sonic speeds in an attempt to attack Mr. Popo, but Mr. Popo grabbed his leg and threw him off the lookout. Krillin broke his fall, and flew back up. "Geez. I never realized how good of a fighter Mr. Popo was before."**

 **"Do you give up yet Krillin?" Mr. Popo asked.**

 **"Not yet." Krillin charged at Mr. Popo again, punching him repeatedly at high speeds, each punch blocked by his hands.**

 **"Repeating what failed before isn't going to change anything."**

 **"No. It's different." Piccolo said.**

 **"Hm?" Suddenly, Mr. Popo felt something from behind. With one arm, he blocked an attempted kick from behind. "Strange. I thought you were in front of me Krillin."**

 **"I am!" Krillin attempted to punch Mr. Popo, but was blocked by the other arm.**

 **"I see now. The Multi-Form technique." Mr. Popo said.**

 **"I used it after you threw me off the lookout a few seconds ago." Both Krillins punched and kicked Mr. Popo rapidly. Mr. Popo was dodging each one of them, but was beginning to feel overwhelmed.**

 _'Normally, the multi-form technique wouldn't be practical in a fight. It divides the users strength by the amount of clones made.'_ **Piccolo thought.** _'But since strength was never the issue against Mr. Popo, it's weakness won't hinder Krillin too much.'_

 **Mr. Popo ducked a kick from one Krillin, only to get punched into the air by the other. Both Krillin's then flew up to where Mr. Popo were, and hammered him to the ground. "I...I hit him!" Krillin exclaimed.**

 **Mr. Popo stood up, and opened his eyes. "Very good Krillin. But did you learn anything from our fight?"**

 **Both Krillin's formed into one. "N...no. Should I have?"**

 **"Think about what happened Krillin." Piccolo said. "You're far stronger than Mr. Popo, but he was toying with you for most of the fight. Why do you think that is?"**

 **"Well...I guess it's because my strength didn't matter most of the time. He read all my movements, and dodged most of my attacks."**

 **"Exactly. Think about that when you fight 18." Piccolo then flew off.**

 **"Where is Piccolo going?" Krillin asked.**

 **"He'll be back soon enough. In the mean while Krillin, come down here."**

 **Krillin did what Mr. Popo told him. "What is it Mr. Popo?"**

 **Mr. Popo got out a red blindfold. "Since she's an android, you can't sense 18's energy. And if she goes too fast for you to see, you won't be able to do anything about it if you rely on your eyes. That's why you'll have to learn how to feel her movements."**

 **Krillin took the blindfold, and put it on. "So I take it you're going to attack me while I'm blindfolded, right?"**

 **"That's correct. Let's begin."**

* * *

 **In a nature park, Android 17 was pointing a gun at three men. "How about I give you guys a warning." 17 aimed at the knee of one of the men and shot at it, the man screaming in pain. "Now get out of here."**

 **Another man got out a rifle. "Screw you!" He shot at 17, but the android felt literally no pain from it. "Wh-what the heck?"**

 **"Shame. I tried to give you a chance." 17 aimed at the man's head.**

 **"That's enough 17." An energy blast was fired at 17's hand, destroying the gun he was holding. 17 looked up, and noticed Piccolo flying in the air.**

 **"Why are you here? If you want to finish up our fight, I'm not interested." 17 noticed that the men were running away. "Oh no you don't." 17 tried to catch up to them, but Piccolo kicked him in the face.**

 **"I'm not letting you kill any innocent humans 17."**

 **"Innocent? Did you miss the part where one of them shot me in the face?"**

 **"Yeah. AFTER you shot one of them and threatened to kill them."**

 **"That's because they were trespassing." 17 replied.**

 **"Trespassing on what?" Piccolo asked.**

 **"The place I get paid to guard."**

 **"Wait, you work here?"**

 **"Yeah. I'm a park ranger."**

 **"...You're a park ranger?" Piccolo repeated.**

 **"I thought Namekians were supposed to have good hearing. Anyway, this is a good life. Living outdoors, communicating with nature, shooting poachers." 17 looked at his now destroyed gun. "Well, I guess I can't do that last part anymore."**

 **"You can fire energy blasts. Why do you even need a gun?"**

 **"Because it's fun. Anyway, I told you, I'm not interested in fighting you."**

 **"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to get you to help out Krillin."**

 **"That the bald one who 18 kissed?"**

 **Piccolo nodded. "He's training to fight against your sister so that she'll accept his proposal to him."**

 **"Seems like something she'd do. But why should I help you?"**

 **"Can you tell me with a straight face that this job doesn't get boring sometimes?" Piccolo asked.**

 **17 thought for a little while. "Fine. But you owe me a new gun."**

 **"I don't have any money."  
**

 **"That's your problem." Both 17 and Piccolo flew up into the air.**

* * *

 **Krillin dodged another punch from Mr. Popo while blindfolded. He then grabbed Mr. Popo's arm, and threw him to the ground. "Not bad Krillin. You're focusing on sensing ki a lot more than you did our previous match." Popo then punched at Krillin at rapid speeds, Krillin dodging each one.**

 **"Thanks. But I have a question Mr. Popo."**

 **Mr. Popo stopped punching. "Ask away."**

 **"How is this going to help me against 18? I can sense your ki, but I can't sense hers."**

 **"To be honest with you Krillin, this exercise was just to kill time while we wait for Piccolo to return."**

 **"What did he leave for anyway?" Krillin was about to take off his blind fold, but Mr. Popo grabbed his arms as a signal not to take it off yet.**

 **"He'll arrive soon enough."**

 **True to Mr. Popo's words, Krillin sensed Piccolo's ki coming closer and closer. Eventually, Piccolo landed on the lookout. "Hey Piccolo. Where have you been?"**

 **"I was getting a sparring partner for you."**

 **"So when will he arrive?" Krillin asked.**

 **"He's already here." Mr. Popo told Krillin.**

 **"Huh?" Krillin then heard the footsteps of somebody running. They were getting closer and closer to Krillin. But neither Piccolo nor Mr. Popo's ki were coming closer to him. "What's going on?" Krillin then felt like he was punched in the face. He was knocked inside of the lookout.**

 **"Be careful not to destroy the lookout 17!" Mr. Popo yelled. "Oh yes, and be careful not to kill Krillin either."**

 **"17!?" Krillin asked in fear. He then felt his shirt being grabbed on, and was thrown back outside of the lookout.**

 **"You can't sense his energy, so he'd be perfect to practice with for when you fight 18." Mr. Popo said.**

 **"So, you ready baldy?" 17 asked.**

 **Krillin stood up and gulped.** _'I...I've got to do it. If I want to have a chance against 18, I'll have to get used to detecting people even if I can't see or sense them.'_ **"Here I come!" Krillin rushed forward and punched and kicked at high speeds.** _'He'd dodging every blow. This isn't good. But I can't give up!'_ **"Take this! And that! And how about some of this?!"**

 **17, Popo, and Piccolo were watching Krillin hit air at the edge of the lookout. "Should we tell him** **?" 17 asked.**

 **"No. He'll need to find out for his own." Piccolo answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The blindfolded Krillin was punching at rapid speeds. 17 tilted his head to dodge each one.** _'If I listen to his footsteps, I'll know where he is..'_ **Krillin felt as if he was punched in the stomach. Odds are, he was. "Augh..." Krillin fell on his knees, holding on to his stomach.**

 **"You know, deciding to fight me was a pretty terrible decision." 17 told Krillin.**

 **"This wasn't my idea in the first place." Krillin replied.**

 **"Fair enough." 17 kicked Krillin in the face before uppercutting him into the air. Krillin stopped himself mid-air. "Odds are, this would be happening even if you weren't blindfolded."**

 _'If I can't see him or sense his ki, I'll just have to rely on my ears.'_ **"Yeah. Yeah you're probably right." Krillin raised up his arm and created a disk made out of ki energy. "Let me ask you a question. Do you honestly believe that I have any chance at beating you in a fight?"**

 **"No. Not really."**

 _'More to the left.'_ **Krillin tilted his arm slightly. "And you know that this is more about me being able to tell where you are than it is about beating you, right?"**

 **"That's what I was told." 17 replied.**

 _'Aim downwards. In hindsight, that should have been obvious.'_ **"So how about we see if I can hit you with an attack while you stand still before I practice against you while you move. Little steps you know?"**

 **"Honestly, I couldn't care less. Go ahead."**

 _'That's where his mouth is. A little downward will be his neck. So...'_ **"Destructo Disk!" Krillin hurled the energy disk at 17.**

 **"You should probably dodge that one." Piccolo told 17.**

 **"Why bother? He's way weaker than me."**

 **"But that move in particular, you should dodge."**

 **"What's so special about..." 17 never got to finish his question before his left arm was cut off by Krillin's destructo disk.**

 **"I made sure to hit your arm instead of your neck. I don't want to cut your head off."**

 **"H-how did he do that?!" 17 asked.**

 **Krillin heard 17's voice. "Same spot eh?" Krillin fired another destructo disk at 17's right arm. This time 17 jumped out of the way. "I thought we agreed that you would stay in place!"**

 **"Quit whining Krillin. Do you think 18's going to do you any favors when you fight her?" Piccolo asked.**

 **"Good point. Anyway 17, I've been meaning to ask you a question."**

 **"What kind of ques-" Krillin fired a Destructo disk at 17's right arm again. 17 moved his arm out of the way, but a slight cut was left on his hand.**

 **"How do you like my Destructo Disk?" Krillin rapidly fired several disk in succession in 17's direction. 17 flew out of the way of all of them, but Krillin kept firing.**

 **"You don't know that I got out of the way of them do you?" 17 asked.**

 **"I do now!" Krillin turned to the direction he heard 17's voice from, and kept firing. 17 flew out of the way again.**

 **"He's found a way to tell where 17 is without sensing his energy or seeing him." Piccolo said.**

 **"True, but he can't tell from the air how 17 moves. All 17 has to do is fly and not say anything, and Krillin won't be able to tell where he is." Mr. Popo responded.**

 **Krillin suddenly felt a kick to the face.** _'Must be where 17 is.'_ **He turned to face 17's direction, but by the time he did that, 17 already punched Krillin down towards the lookout. "That's for my arm."**

 **Mr. Popo walked towards Krillin, and helped him stand up. "That was impressive Krillin."**

 **17 flew downwards. "I won't lie. You did better than Piccolo did the first time I fought him."**

 **"Still, you'll need to improve your reactions. You also need to learn how to tell the way he moves as well." Piccolo said to Krillin.**

 **"That's going to be tough." Krillin replied.**

 **Mr. Popo took off Krillin's blind fold. "Krillin, why don't you go get Bulma here to re-attach 17's arm. We'll be here for more training when you get back."**

 **"Right." Krillin turned to 17. "Thanks for the help."**

 **"I might as well help out family." 17 told him.**

 **Krillin was surprised. 17 must really believe he'll be able to beat 18. "I'll be back." Krillin flew off the lookout to get Bulma.**

 **"Wouldn't it have been faster if I went with him and just got my arm re-attached at her lab?" 17 asked Popo.**

 **"True. But maybe Krillin can learn a bit by observation, not just action."**

 **"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.**

 **Mr. Popo put on the blindfold, and flew up into the air. "Until Krillin get's here, let's have a friendly fight."**

* * *

 **Krillin flew down to outside the Capsule Corp building. He saw that Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and Gohan were sitting at a table outside. "Hey Krillin! How's it going?" Gohan asked.**

 **"Gohan?" Krillin flew down. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"We told Gohan and Bulma that you were training with Piccolo." Yamcha said.**

 **"This is for practice when you go against 18 right?" Bulma asked.**

 **Krillin nodded. "I still don't have a chance against her. That's why I'm getting help from him and Mr. Popo."**

 **"How about I help you out then?" Gohan asked.**

 **"It's because you're too nice of a guy Gohan." Krillin answered.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Remember what happened when Krillin challenged you a couple of weeks ago?" Tien asked.**

 **"Yeah. He used a lot of cool techniques against me, but I beat him with a few hits."**

 **"But I was still conscious." Krillin said. "You were holding back for my sake a bunch against me, and I know that you'll hold back if we ever spar. That's why I'm getting help from Piccolo. He probably won't go all out, but he's not going to be gentle with me either."**

 **"Then how about Vegeta?" Chiaotzu asked. "He probably won't be gentle with you either."**

 **"Because I'd like to stay alive Chiaotzu. That's why. Anyway Bulma, can you come to the lookout?"**

 **"Why?" Bulma asked.**

 **"I need you to re-attach 17's arm."**

 **"Wait...what?" Tien asked.**

 **"17's helping me out in my training too. So do you think you can fix it Bulma?"**

 **"Who do you think I am? Of course I can fix it! But why didn't you just bring 17 here?"**

 **"...Huh. That's a good question. I'll as Mr. Popo when we get there."**

 **Bulma got out a capsule, and threw it to the ground. A jet plane popped out, and Bulma got inside it. "Let's go then Krillin."**

 **"Got it!" Krillin was about to fly, but Gohan tapped his shoulder.**

 **"Krillin, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."**

 **Krillin nodded. He flew into the air to go back to the lookout, Bulma following him.**

* * *

 **17 was fortunate that he was designed to have limitless stamina. He was certain that he would've passed out from exhaustion otherwise. He wasn't injured. Popo hardly even hurt him. But he can't recall putting so much effort into a fight since his second fight against Piccolo. "Would you like to try again 17?" The blindfolded Popo asked.**

 **"Grrr." 17 moved so fast that he disappeared. Immediately after he did that, Popo stuck his arm out, and grabbed 17's leg.**

 **"Lucky me again!" Popo threw 17 into the air. "You're doing much worse than Krillin did. He hit me in half the time you're taking right now."**

 **17 repeatedly fired ki blasts at Mr. Popo, causing several small explosions. When the dust cleared up, Mr. Popo wasn't standing there. "What the hell?!"**

 **"I told you to be careful not to destroy the lookout." Mr. Popo hammered 17 all the way to the lookout floor. For 17, it hurt about as much as a toddler slapping him.**

 **"Geez." 17 repeatedly panted. "How can you be so hard to beat?"**

 **Piccolo was watching the fight amazed. "Since when were you this powerful?!"**

 **"I'm not. It's just that 17 keeps failing to hit me. He's not a very good fighter."**

 **"What did you say?" 17 flew into the air punching Mr. Popo at rapid speeds, each one dodged.**

 **Krillin flew on to the lookout, Bulma following in her plane. "Hey, what's going on?" Bulma asked.**

 **"Is 17 fighting Mr. Popo?" Krillin wondered.**

 **"You're stronger than me, I'll give you that. Faster as well." Mr. Popo grabbed 17 by the head, and flew down to the lookout, smashing his face to the ground. "But you waste movement far too much, and you leave yourself wide open constantly."**

 **Mr. Popo let go, and took off his blindfold while 17 stood up. "You were watching?" 17 asked Krillin and Bulma.**

 **Krillin and Bulma gulped. They were worried 17 would kill them for seeing his humiliation. "W-we just got here." Krillin said.**

 **"I heard your footsteps land on the lookout a few seconds ago. You were able to see our fight finish." Mr. Popo said.**

 **"Is that so?" 17 asked.**

 **"Hey! I can fix your arm!" Bulma offered hoping it would change the subject.**

 **17 glanced at Bulma. "Sure."**

 **As Bulma was working on re-attaching 17's severed arm, Krillin walked towards Mr. Popo and Piccolo. "H-how did you do that?!" Krillin asked.**

 **"The same way he did that to you." Piccolo told Krillin.**

 **"But he couldn't see 17! He couldn't sense his energy like he could mine! But you were fighting as if you weren't even blindfolded!"**

 **"I told you Krillin. You can see in more ways than just those." Mr. Popo responded.  
**

 **"You're going to have to do to 18 what Mr. Popo did to 17." Piccolo told Krillin.**

 **"Bu...but there's no way I can do that!"**

 **"Krillin, this is what we're training you for. You have to be able to dodge each of her attacks and strike at the right moment if you want to have any chance against her."**

 **Krillin sighed. He was beginning to lose hope. He had to convince 17 to stand still to land a single blow on him. And he knew there was no way he could be stronger than her.**

 **"Hey baldy!" 17 yelled while Bulma was fixing his arm. "If there's one thing my sis hates to see in a guy, it's a weak will."**

 **Krillin nodded. "You're right. I can't give up already!" Krillin took the blindfold that Mr. Popo was holding, and put it on. "When your arm's back on, I'll be ready!"**

 **17 chuckled. Of all people to look forward to fight, it was the midget who was too scared to attack him and 18 last year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegeta and 18 were standing in a wasteland. "You sure that you want to go through with this? I'm not afraid to hit a woman." Vegeta told her.**

 **"Didn't you say something like that the time I broke both of your arms?" 18 replied.**

 **Vegeta fired a shockwave at 18, knocking her towards a boulder. "You're right about that Android. You did beat me the last time we fought. But we both know that I'm far stronger than you now." He began to walk towards her while she started to stand up. "You weren't able to defeat any of Cells forms. But I wiped the floor with him until he became perfect." He fired another shockwave at 18, causing her to crash through the boulder. "Not to mention that I've been training everyday for a year since Cell was defeated. I've only been getting stronger and stronger."**

 **"Are you done yet?" 18 flew towards Vegeta and punched at rapid speeds. Vegeta tilted his head to dodge each strike.**

 **"Question? Have you ever trained a single day of your life? Maybe your punches would hit a little closer to home if you did." Vegeta punched 18 to the ground. "The only reason I agreed to waste my time on you because I don't like having a losing record against you."**

 **"Do you ever shut up?" 18 flew into the air and fired a barrage of ki blasts down at Vegeta. With his bare hand he deflected them all. Vegeta flew into the air and punched 18 in the gut.**

 **"Give up yet?" Vegeta asked. 18 grabbed Vegeta's arm. The force that she was putting onto it told Vegeta that she was trying to crush it. "I take that as a no then." Vegeta kicked 18 several miles away, forcing her to let go of his arm. "Ah, damnit. I forgot that I can't sense her energy. I don't know exactly where I kicked her." Vegeta flew towards the direction he kicked 18.**

* * *

 **The blindfolded Krillin turned to his left and prepared to block. He blocked a punch from 17, but was overpowered, and punched through the building. "Ugh." Krillin stood up. "I'm ready again 17!" Krillin yelled.**

 **17 rushed towards Krillin. Krillin tilted his head to the right, dodging a punch. "Not bad." 17 attempted to kick Krillin, but Krillin grabbed 17's leg before flipping him to the ground.**

 **"How do you like me now 17?" Krillin asked.**

 **17 responded by uppercutting Krillin hundreds of feet into the air. "Getting cocky huh?" 17 flew behind Krillin to hammer him downwards.**

 **"Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled. A flashing light blinded 17.**

 **"What the?!"**

 **Krillin grabbed 17, and flew downwards. "I'll just piledrive you into the lookout!" Krillin yelled.**

 **After several seconds, 17 was able to see again. "We already flew past that!" 17 yelled.**

 **"What?"**

 **17 broke out of Krillin's grip, and kicked him downwards. Krillin took off his blindfold and saw that he was kicked through a plateau in a wasteland. "Oh."**

 **Piccolo and Mr. Popo flew down to where Krillin and 17 were. "That wasn't bad Krillin." Piccolo said. "You managed to tell where he was and counter him even though you couldn't sense his energy."**

 **Krillin stood up. "That's a good start to when I fight 18 then."**

 **"Now that you're getting used to sensing the androids movements, you'll be moving on to actually fighting 17." Piccolo said.**

 **"I thought I was already fighting 17." Krillin said.**

 **"If you think I was even using half my effort against you, you're nuts." 17 told him.**

 **Krillin sighed. It figured that 17 was barely even trying. "Hold on a minute. I think I sense something coming toward us!"**

 **"What are you talking about?" 17 asked.**

 **"I can't sense any ki energy, but I can tell something's flying towards me-" Krillin was interupted by 18's body crashing into him. "Owwww." He said weakly.**

 **"Alright, we'll have to get you working on dodging next." Piccolo said.**

 **18 and Krillin stood up. "What are you doing here?" 18 asked Krillin.**

 **"Well I'm...uh...you see..."**

 **"He's training for when he fights you." Piccolo answered.**

 **"So like what I'm doing then." 18 said.**

 **"Wait, what?!" Krillin asked.**

 **"You thought I was going to just sit back and do nothing before we fight?"**

 **Krillin sighed. Just when he thought he was getting closer to standing a chance against her he finds out that she's been training also.**

 **"Don't worry about it short-stuff. That just means you'll have to get better." 17 told him.**

 **18 noticed her brother, and her eyes widened. "17? I haven't seen you since you got absorbed."**

 **"It's been a while sis." 17 replied. "How'd you come crashing in like that though?"**

 **"There you are." Krillin, 18, and 17 looked upwards and saw that Vegeta was flying in the air.**

 **"He's why." 18 answered.**

 **"So, you want to keep trying or what?" Vegeta asked.**

 **18 flew up into the air and rapidly exchanged blows with Vegeta.**

 **"Wait, 18's been training with Vegeta?!" Krillin asked.**

 **"Since when did Vegeta get so strong?" 17 wondered. "He didn't stand a chance against 18 last time they fought."**

 **"It's been over a year since Vegeta lost to 18. And Vegeta surpassed you two within a day." Piccolo told him.**

 **Both Vegeta and 18 jumped back from each other. 18 was bruised and bleeding while Vegeta didn't have a scratch. "What's wrong. Not going to go the super saiyan that that you're so proud of?"**

 **"Don't make me laugh android. Right now you can't give me a challenge when I'm not transformed. Why should I make the fight even easier for me?"** **18 got annoyed. She then disappeared before Vegeta's eyes. "God damnit, where did she go?!" Vegeta started looking around.**

 **"I feel something moving in the air. I think it's 18." Krillin said.**

 **"It has to be otherwise we'd be able to sense it's energy." Piccolo said. "What's she doing?"**

 **"She's moving all around Vegeta. She was at his left just a second ago.."**

 **"Can you guess what she's about to do?" Mr. Popo asked.**

 **"She's behind him right now, so she's going to appear behind him, and hit him to the ground." Krillin answered.**

 **18 did exactly that, appearing behind Vegeta, and hammering him through a cliff. She then fired a blast of energy from her fingers at the cliff, causing a large explosion. "Still think I can't give you a challenge?"**

 **"Yes. I do." 18 turned around and saw that Vegeta was behind her. "What the...when did you..." Vegeta punched 18 in the gut.**

 **"If I hadn't grown soft from having a son, I'd have blasted a hole through your stomach by this point." He pulled back his fist, leaving 18 to hold on to her stomach in pain. "I've wasted enough time on you." Vegeta flew away.**

 **Krillin flew up towards 18. "Hey, are you ok?"**

 **18 coughed in pain. "I'm fine. And don't get all concerned. Remember that we're going to be fighting."** **18 flew down to meet her brother. "So you're training him 17?"**

 **"I'm just his partner. It's Piccolo and Mr. Popo who are training him."**

 **"Mr. Popo?" 18 turned to her. "So is that the name of that thing?"**

 **"No need to be rude." Mr. Popo replied.**

 **Krillin flew downwards. "I've been sparring with 17 to get ready for when I fight you."**

 **For a little while 18 said nothing. Then she suddenly kicked at Krillin's head. Instinctively, Krillin ducked, grabbed 18's leg, and threw her to the ground. "Wh-what was that for?!"**

 **18 stood up. "Two days."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"We'll meet here in two days. That's when we'll fight. Come on 17, you're going to help me train." 18 flew off.**

 **"First time seeing her in a year and not so much as a 'how're you doing?' or something like that."**

 **"Tw-two days?! I can barely get you to try against me, how am I supposed to beat her with only two days of training?!"**

 **"Vegeta got stronger than both me and sis in only one day didn't he?"**

 **"One day in this dimension at least." Popo answered.**

 **"Besides, another big reason why Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan got stronger than you guys is because they're saiyans." Piccolo told 17. "Krillin's still human."**

 **"We'll stick with the old plan Krillin, but we'll have to raise the intensity by quite a bit." Mr. Popo told him.**

 **"Urrr. Why did she have to set a deadline so soon?!"**

 **"What, do you want to spend decades of training before you actually challenge her?" Piccolo asked.**

 **"Besides, it just means that she's eager to fight you. That doesn't happen too often." 17 flew off.**

 **"Thinking about it, how will 17 find 18?" Krillin wondered. "He can't sense energy in general, and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to sense 18's."**

 **"Guess he didn't think it through." Mr. Popo said.**

 **"That doesn't matter. Right now Krillin, we'll have to kick things up a notch." He fired a ki blast at Krillin, who jumped out of the way.**

 **"So I'll be sparring with you next Piccolo?" Krillin asked.**

 **"Not yet. I'll be attacking you for 8hours straight. You'll have to dodge each attack."**

 **"8 HOURS?! But..."**

 **Krillin was wide open to be punched in the face. "If you complain, you'll be left wide open." Piccolo started charging energy into his finger tips.**

 **"Is that the-"**

 **"Special Beam Cannon. And yes, it'll kill you if it hits." Piccolo fired at Krillin. "DODGE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krillin sat up, rubbing his head in pain while sitting in a giant crater that was a mountain a couple of seconds ago. Piccolo flew down and walked towards Krillin. "I swear, you're the second worst person I've seen when it comes to dodging."**

 **"Thanks for the confidence boost." Krillin replied. Krillin turned around, and flew away from Piccolo at high-speeds.**

 **"Do you seriously think you can out-run me?" Piccolo flew after Krillin, and within a few seconds, cut him off. "Android 18's far faster than you. Why would trying to run away from her work for you?"**

 **Krillin gritted his teeth. He then closed his eyes, and put his hands close to the center of his face. "Solar Fl-!" Piccolo grabbed Krillin's arms and headbutted him. "You've been relying on that technique way too much. I've seen the Solar Flare plenty of times before Krillin. You'd be lucky if you could use that against #18 more than once when you fight her." Piccolo then threw Krillin down towards another mountain, completely destroying it, and creating another crater.**

 **"That's the forty second time that's happened to you." Mr. Popo told Krillin. Popo walked towards Krillin, and helped him stand up. "It's barely been two hours, and your attempts at dodging Piccolo's attacks have been in a complete failure."**

 **"I noticed. He's just way too fast for me to avoid."**

 **"That's because you're not thinking ahead. Now, look at Piccolo. What is he doing at the moment?"**

 **Krillin looked up. He saw that Piccolo was putting his hands together in front of his chest. "He must be getting ready to fire a powerful ki blast at me."**

 **"Yes. The Light Grenade. Even stronger than his Special Beam Cannon. Now, are you going to dodge it?" Mr. Popo asked. A yellow sphere began to build up between Piccolo's hands.**

 **"Of course I'm gonna dodge it! If I don't, I'll die!"**

 **"But think about it. Immediately after firing it, Piccolo will be free to move around as he pleases. What do you think he'll do?"**

 **Krillin thought about it for half a second. "He'd probably go right above me, and hit me to the ground as I fly up."**

 **"Exactly. He's predicting what your next action will be, and if he's correct, will punish you for it."**

 **"That means I'll have to do something he's not predicting me to do."**

 **"Light Grenade!" Piccolo moved his hands forward, aiming at Krillin, who was thinking about his options right before Piccolo fired.** 'Piccolo would be expecting me to go up in the air to dodge it. That would just leave me vulnerable to get hit by him again. So should I dodge it while I'm still on the ground? No. I have no idea how big the explosion from the attack will be. Might be so large that it'll hit me anyway. Guess I have no other option. I've gotta destroy it!'

 **Piccolo fired the sphere of energy towards Krillin.** **Krillin raised a hand in the air and formed a yellow disc made out of ki. "Destructo Disk!" He hurled the disc of energy at Piccolo's light grenade, cutting the sphere of energy in two, before it exploded in the air. Krillin looked upwards and saw that Piccolo was flying directly above him. "So I was right! You were waiting for me to fly into the air!"**

 **Piccolo held out a hand towards Krillin.** 'He's going to fire a blast of energy at me now. Think. What are all the way I can dodge, and what would be the best choice? Hmm. If I jump towards the left-' **Krillin was interrupted by being blasted with a ki blast.**

 **"You take almost a tenth of a second to think about your options. I could have killed you a couple hundred times over in that amount of time."**

 **"But Mr. Popo told me to think about what my opponent will do." Krillin replied.**

 **"I never said to leave yourself wide open though." Mr. Popo replied. "You'll need to think far faster than that if you want to defeat somebody that much stronger than you."**

 **"Think...faster?" Krillin asked.**

 **Mr. Popo punched at Krillin, who blocked it with his hand. Unfortunately, he was wide open to a leg sweep from Popo, knocking him to the ground. "The reason you had time to think about Piccolo's next action after the light grenade was because of the time it took for him to charge up so much energy." Popo and Krillin both sensed a slight amount of ki heading towards them, and jumped out of the way. They saw that it was Piccolo who fired the blast.**

 **"But when it comes to simple ki blasts or physical blows, there's a lot less time between starting the attack, and finishing it. You'll need to think faster than 18 can attack to stand a chance against her." Piccolo could tell by Krilln's face that he was having a hard time grasping this. "Let's try by example." Piccolo disappeared before Krillin's eyes.**

'I can sense him. He's going to punch me in the face.' **Krillin was correct. Piccolo appeared in front of him, and punched him in the face.**

 **"Think and react faster. By the time you found out what I was going to do, you ran out of time to actually do something about it." Piccolo disappeared again. Krillin could feel Piccolo circling around him before suddenly rushing towards him from the left. Krillin turned around to where he sensed Piccolo.**

 **"KAMEHAMEHA!" Krillin fired a blue wave of energy at point-blank range from Piccolo. When the dust cleared up, Piccolo had a couple of scratches on him. "Not bad." Piccolo raised a fist.**

'Obviously, he's going to punch me with that arm.' **As Piccolo's fist was heading towards Krillin's face, Krillin grabbed Piccolo's arm, spun Piccolo around a few times, and threw him towards a boulder.**

 **Piccolo stood up. "THAT'S the best way for you to stand a chance against 18. Dodge and counter. She's far stronger than you are, but when it comes to her technique, she's a novice."**

 **Piccolo rushed at Krillin. Krillin jumped in the air to dodge another punch. "Heh heh. This time, you're wide open Piccolo. Solar Flare!" Krillin put his hands on the center of his face and closed his eyes, with a blinding light occuring.**

 **"Gyaahhh!" Piccolo started rubbing his eyes. Looking directly at it was too much for him to handle.** 'I've got to focus. If I can't see him, I'll just have to sense his ki to find him.'

 **Piccolo sensed ki coming towards Piccolo. It wasn't in a cluster like a Kamehameha wave. He could tell it had a unique shape to it.** 'That must be the Destructo Disk.' **Piccolo side-stepped out of the way. "Your attacks need to be quicker than that. Your Destructo Disk takes too long to char-" Piccolo suddenly felt the ki of more Destructo Disks heading his way. He flew in the air to dodge them, but was so focused on the disk's that he neglected to sense that Krillin's ki was above him.**

 **"Take this!" Krillin hammered Piccolo towards the ground and fired a barrage of ki attacks at him. "Kamehame-HA!" Krillin fired a kamehameha wave at Piccolo causing a large explosion.**

 **A crater was formed with Piccolo lying in the center of it with several scratches on him. "I think I can see again now." Piccolo opened his eyes and saw Krillin standing near him in the crater, grinning proudly. "Not bad eh Piccolo?"**

 **"You weren't supposed to go on the offensive yet." Piccolo stood up and wiped some dust off of him. "Clever thinking to combine your Solar Flare with your Destructo Disk. With that combination, I'm pretty sure you'd even be able to kill Frieza."**

 **Krillin's eyes widened and he facepalmed himself. "Why didn't I think about that on Namek? I could have saved my life with that."**

 **"What's in the past is in the past. I know for certain that you at least have the potential to impress 18 in your fight. But if you can beat her or not isn't certain."**

 **Krillin nodded. "I'll just have to improve my techniques. She's stronger than me, but I've been practicing martial arts ever since I was a kid. She didn't even know how to fight until Gero modified her and 17 to become androids. If she's got the power, I've got the skill. THAT'S how I'm going to beat her."**

 **Popo smiled. "Let's rest for a little while. Then we can continue your training."**

 **Krillin sighed in relief. The two hours so far have been exhausting. He didn't know how he'd be able to stand another six.**

* * *

 **17 and 18 were rapidly exchanging blows with each other on a grassy plain. "You know, this training thing doesn't seem too bad." 17 said. "You get to fight people without any worry about either one trying to kill the other, and it makes you be a batter fighter for when you fight people you actually DO wanna kill."**

 **18 and 17 backed away from eachother and both fired multiple blasts of energy at the other, a large amount of dust being kicked up from the collissions. "Not enough. I'm still only able to fight you to a standstill."**

 **"It's not as if baldy is going to be strong enough to beat you in just two days."**

 **"You saw how easily Vegeta defeated me." 18 told 17. "He apparently became that strong only a day after I beat him so easily last year."**

 **"He's a saiyan. They get strong fast."**

 **"Then what about Piccolo?"**

 **"He didn't even train to get that strong. He fused with some guy called Kami or whatever."**

 **"So you're saying he'll never be stronger than me?"**

 **"That's exactly what I'm saying. He has some tricky moves but I didn't even need to go half my strength to handle him." 18 sat down and sighed. "You're dissappointed that he probably won't beat you?"**

 **"No. I'm just annoyed that the fight will probably be as boring as when I fought Vegeta last year."**

 **"You can just tell him you like him too you know."**

 **"If I liked him, why would I make him fight me for me to accept?"**

 **"If you didn't like him, why would you even be willing to give him the oppertunity to train for the slightest chance at beating you?" 17 replied. 18 said nothing. She lost that round. "You know, even I don't understand you sometimes sis. Why actively make it more difficult for yourself to marry the person you like?"**

 **"Think of it like a test. No matter how scared he is, he'll still eventually be willing to leap into action. He was too scared to actually fight us alongside his friends, but still stood up to us after they were all knocked out to try and save Goku. He risked his life to try and protect me from Cell. The fact that he's even training for the fight tells me that he's still willing to face the challenge despite being terrified."**

 **"So THAT'S why you like him."**

 **"I told you, I don't like him."**

 **"You're not very good at lying, you know that right?"**

 **"Can we just get back to fighting?"**

 **"And make it harder for you to marry the guy you li-" 18 punched 17 several miles away.**

 **"Your guard was down."**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was a clear sky, with no cloud blocking the full moon that shined over the wasteland. It would have been a very peaceful night if it weren't for the frequent collissions between Piccolo and Krillin.**

 **Krillin repeatedly dodged each of Piccolo's strikes before grabbing his arm, and throwing him to the ground.**

 **"Kamehameha!" Krillin fired a blue wave of energy towards Piccolo.**

 **"I told you, brute strength won't be enough to win Krillin!" Piccolo smacked the Kamehameha wave away from him, causing it to fly off.**

 **"Wide open!" Piccolo turned around and saw that Krillin ran behind him while Piccolo was distracted by the earlier Kamehameha. Krillin placed his hands at the center of his face. "Solar Flar-"**

 **"Idiot!" Piccolo grabbed Krillin, kneed him in the gut, and threw him. "Surprize attacks don't work if you announce your presence."**

 **Krillin gritted his teeth. "Fine then. How's this?!" Krillin started to glow with energy before splitting himself into two.**

 **"The Multi-Form technique huh?"**

 **"Here I come Piccolo!" One of the two Krillin's flew towards Piccolo at high speed, punching and kicking at high speeds. Piccolo dodged and blocked each blow with little trouble. "Enough of this!" Piccolo released a shockwave around his body, blasting Krillin into the air. "With the gap in power between the two of us being so large, why would you try to over power me with a move that splits your power by the number of clones? Let alone attack with less clones than you made."**

 **Krillin smirked. "Well then, why don't you ask the other me then?" Krillin asked.**

 **Piccolo was confused, but then looked at where the second Krillin was. He was no longer there, but rather, a hole to underground was left. He pieced together that the second Krillin would emerge from the ground to use a solar flare, leaving him wide open for a destructo disk by the other Krillin. "Heh. Not bad." Piccolo then closed his eyes, sensing out where underground the duplicate was. "There you are!" Piccolo turned to his left, and right as the second Krillin popped out, punched him in the face, causing him to fly towards a boulder.**

 **"I'll give you this Krillin. Your plan might have worked against 18 since she can't sense ki. But even then she could just simply attack you when you pop up before you got the chance to use it. You're gonna have to be more tricky than that."**

 **The Krillin who was punched into a boulder raised his head, and smirked. "I know. And you fell for it."**

 **Piccolo was confused before suddenly, a third Krillin jumped out from underground right in front of him, hands already on the center of his face. "Solar Flare!" A blinding flash of light shined, and as Piccolo was looking directly in front of the duplicate who caused it, the shine was far more intense than usual.**

 **"Gahhh!" Piccolo closed his eyes, too focused on the shine from the light to notice the ki being built up by the Krillin floating in the air.**

 **"Destructo Disk!" Krillin fired a disk of energy at Piccolo's legs, severing them, causing Piccolo fell to the ground. The Krillin who hurled the disk at Piccolo flew to the ground, the other two Krillin's running to him. The three Krillin's formed into one. "I created another duplicate underground who hid it's ki from you. You were so certain that there were only two that you didn't pick up on the third one's energy."**

 **Piccolo's vision started to clear. "Damn. I got careless there."**

 **"You know that you're trying to train me, not beat me, right?"**

 **"The time I get outsmarted by my student is the time where I have nothing else to teach you." From his severed leg stumps, two new legs regrew. Piccolo stood up. "You did well Krillin. You found a good strategy for your fight against 18 in two days."**

 **Mr. Popo, who was watching the whole fight, walked up."Tomorrow technically. It's well past midnight after all."**

 **Krillin nodded. "So, what next?"**

 **Piccolo shook his head. "Didn't you hear me when I said I have nothing else to teach you?"**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **Mr. Popo turned to Krillin. "We taught you the fundamentals of how to beat a stronger foe. Predicting what they'll do, along with quick and accurate reactions to what they'll next action will be. It's up to you to use that knowledge to your success."**

 **"That said, it would be best if you come up with a backup strategy in case the solar flare from underground idea doesn't work against her." Piccolo said.**

 **"Why do you say that?" Krillin asked.**

 **Piccolo turned around, raised two fingers, and an explosion occcured, blasting away a large amount of the ground he was facing. "There's more than one way to deal with an underground attack Krillin. And if she thinks to do that, your plan won't work out."**

 **"Then that's all the more reason why I should keep training with you! To come up with more strategies against her!"**

 **"The person who can come up with the best strategy for you to use against 18 would be you yourself. There are some things we can't hold your hand through. Besides, for all you know, you won't even have to sneak up on her to catch her with a solar flare." Piccolo replied. Piccolo and Mr. Popo started to fly up in the air. "One more thing Krillin. Stop acting like you can never stand on your own two feet. It's getting annoying." Piccolo and Mr. Popo flew off.**

 **Krillin sighed and flew into the air. "To be fair, Piccolo's training definitley helped me improve. But I don't know if it was enough." Krillin headed towards Kame House to sleep for the night.**

* * *

 **Krillin woke up later than usual. He was exhausted after all the training he did with Piccolo. Odds are, it was about noon when he woke up. "Ugh. How long was I out?"**

 **From outside, Krillin heard Master Roshi's chuckle from outside. "So I've been wondering, is that offer exclusive for Krillin? I'm not exactly asking to marry you, but if I win, maybe we can have a romantic night dinner and maybe after that we could spend some time at Kame House and... ehehehe-"**

 **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I'm understanding you correctly, you're asking me to not even let your corpse remain, right?" A familiar sounding voice replied.**

 **Krillin looked out the window and saw that Android 18 was standing outside of the house, talking with Master Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong, the latter two hiding behind Master Roshi in fear. "Wait a minute, I thought I wasn't gonna fight her until tomorrow."**

 **"I-I'm warning you, if you try anything funny to his friends, Gohan is gonna knock you into last week!" Oolong said to 18.**

 **18 glared at Oolong, and Oolong went back to cowering behind Roshi. "I'm looking for the other bald one."**

 **"You mean Krillin?" Turtle asked. "We haven't seen him in days." Krillin headed back to Kame House when everyone else was sleeping. Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong didn't know that he returned.**

 **"Actually, I came back earlier this morning!" Krillin yelled out from the upper window. 18, Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle looked up to see Krillin sticking his head out of the window. He then jumped out the window flew down towards the ground to face 18. "What gives? I thought we weren't gonna have our fight until tomorrow."**

 **"I'm not here for the fight."**

 **"Then what are you here for?"**

 **"What other reason?! To kill us for kicks!" Oolong yelled.**

 **"No, but I'm seriously thinking about it. Keep talking and we'll see what happens." Oolong quickly decided to shut up. She then turned to Krillin again. "I decided that it was ridiculous to decide whether or not I marry somebody just because they can beat me in a fight."**

 **Krillin got an idea of what she meant, and hung his head in disappointment. "So, the deal's off huh?"**

 **"No, just that there's another condition. We're still having a fight tomorrow but I want to know more about you first."**

 **Krilling raised his head in curiosity. "Wait, are you saying-?"**

 **"Come on shortie. I don't want to waste anymore time on this date than I have to."**


End file.
